


Warning Sign

by sunaddicted



Series: Criminal!Q AU [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Canon-Typical Violence, DI James Bond, Hate Sex, Insane Q, Loosely inspired by Gotham, Love/Hate, M/M, Villain Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Are you with us today or are you lost to the prancing unicorns and rainbows?" Alec asked, voice light to hide his concern: at work, the other man always was completely focused on his tasks; James gavehis 100% to the job - body, mind and soul devoted to making the city a safer place, one arrest at the time.





	Warning Sign

_Warning Sign_

_James groaned when Q's nails dug themselves in the tense muscles of his back and dragged down, leaving deep and red grooves in the already scarred skin "You bastard" he spat out, bending down to capture the younger man's lips before he could retort, swallowing up his moans as he pushed his hips against Q's with bruising force._

_Submitting the criminal that had given him more than a migraine felt so satisfying, James' cock punishing Q thrust after hard thrust. He couldn't remember the last time sex had felt so good - he had enough flings that he could easily make a comparison, even if it wasn't a particularly gentlemanly thing to do - and it peeved part of James' brain off, leading him to be rougher than he usually was: his seductive manners forgotten in favour of a ugly mix of passion and anger._

_His head pounded with the absolutely blissed out moans he was tearing from the other's throat - noises of pure and unadultered rapture - and the blow he had received earlier in the car, pain and pleasure lacing together in a swirling mix of complicated emotions that James couldn't make a sense of._

_And then there was the way Q kept egging him on, encouraging James to let go and hurt him just like he wanted to - pleading for more._

_Harder._

_Harsher._

_"James" Q moaned, needily pushing his hips up in counterpoint to those of the older man as if to deepen the violet shade of the bruises blossoming on his skin "James"_

"James!" Alec's voice shot through the heavy cloud of the sensual memory that was playing in James' mind, fixated on the way their illicit encounter had felt "Are you with us today or are you lost to the prancing unicorns and rainbows?" Alec asked, voice light to hide his concern: at work, the other man always was completely focused on his tasks; James gavehis 100% to the job - body, mind and soul devoted to making the city a safer place, one arrest at the time.

James snorted, waving away the last tendrils of the memory "Not enough caffeine in this swill" he justified himself, nodding towards the cardboard cup steaming on the edge of his desk, perilously balanced on a tower of paperwork that he wouldn't be caught doing even dead - no matter that it actually was in his job description.

Alec sighed "I feel you" producing seemingly out of thin hair his trusted hipflask; with a practiced flick of his wrist, he poured some vodka in his friend's cup "There, fixed it"

"Yes and Mallory will fix the two of you if he catches you drinking on the job" Tanner commented, hip leaning against the edge of their desks as he too nonchalantly doctored his coffee with some of the vodka "So, what are you supposed to be working on?"

"Silva, what else?" James answered, eyes narrowed in defiance which disappeared in an exaggerated pout when Alec cuffed him over the head.

"Everything but that" the other DI reassured, smiling brightly at Tanner - not that the other man would be so easily fooled: he knew them both too well. And even if it was true that Alec had no desire to go after Silva - not until he'd give them a reason to - James wouldn't let go of that particular bone; as his best friend and partner, Alec had the double duty to follow him into his harebrained schemes and make sure that James survived them.

Bill shook his head, sipping his tea "Do you want to go to prison?"

"If it will mean that I get to take the bastard with me? Yes" James hissed, taking care of at least lowering his voice just in case someone was listening on them and would eagerly go to report their findings to Mallory - Lord, but he hated arselickers "Even Q is afraid of him"

"No, James" Alec shook his head before looking up at Tanner in a pleading manner "Tell him that Q is not afraid: that kid is mad, he doesn't even know the concept of the word"

A point that Bill had to concede; in his few face-to-face dealings with Q, he had been thoroughly chilled by the younger man's recklessness: he was a law onto himself "He's right, you know?" Bill started, shrugging "Q is using you to get rid of a potential rival"

And James knew that they were right, deep down: Q was playing him and he was letting him but the truth was, James saw an advantage in the situation that could be turned around in a favourable way to get to his own goal.

Namely, revenge on Silva.

"By the way, what did Q tell you when he abducted you?" Alec inquired "You never got around telling me"

"You were abducted by Q?" Bill butted in, hissing the words through his teeth "And you let it happen?"

James glared at Alec before he focused on the other man, an innocent smile playing on his lips "It wasn't an abduction, really"

"He pointed a gun at our heads and invited you to follow him" Alec elaborated for Tanner's sake; to be honest, he was a little worried about his friend's unhealthy obsession with Q and he trusted Bill to attempt talking some sense into him "That's a kidnapping in my book"

"Why did you follow him, Bond?"

James shrugged, icy blue eyes sharpening as he felt cornered by his colleagues "He wanted to talk"

"We all know he's a chatty fellow - about what?" Bill pushed the issue, closing in on his prey with a focus that, despite his unassuming presence, made him one of the most scarily efficient interrogators in the whole city: criminals had been known to be led out of interrogation rooms in tears, after they'd been entrusted to Tanner's care.

"He never got to the point" James lied smoothly, schooling his whole body so that no stray twitch of his fingers - it always was the small things that compromise you - would betray him.

Bill's eyes narrowed, studying the man in front of him; he knew that the DI was a very good liar and that made him suspicious as a rule - but he didn't want to hammer the point in the middle of the precinct "Don't do anything stupid" he merely sighed, well-aware that his advice would fall on deaf ears.

He'd already seen the other man in a similar state of obsession once when Vesper had waltzed on the criminal scene of London, relatively... sane if compared to her colleagues: she'd been a mere, even if very talented, thief who had associated herself with fish bigger than herself and had ended up killed.

And Bond had loved her, relentlessly chased her around London desperate to save her from a path she didn't want to stray from.

James arched an eyebrow "I'm a big boy, I'll be fine"

"That doesn't sound nearly as reassuring as you were going for" Alec pointed out, slumping back against his chair in recognition that if Tanner hadn't managed to make James reason, he surely wouldn't be able to: they would have to trust the other man to keep out of trouble as much as possible - which, considering the other man's track record, was a feeble hope. 


End file.
